The present invention generally relates to fast-curing, inexpensive corn-gluten polymer compositions, methods for making them, methods for forming them into solid articles.
Decades ago, modern society embraced the use of plastics and other synthetic resins to make items such as disposable utensils, plates, etc. Today, modern society has turned “green”, looking for environmentally conscious choices for everything from disposable utensils to the cars we drive. Biofuels are being developed to power those cars, and are becoming increasingly popular with consumers. Similarly, biopolymers are being developed for uses that were previously exclusive to the plastics industry.
These types of biopolymers and resins are made from renewable resources, are biodegradable and have many eco-friendly attributes. Because of this, biopolymers and resins are becoming increasingly more important and popular. However, they must ultimately be able to compete with existing materials on the basis of both performance and cost.